happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Russell/Gallery
Images of Russell. General Russell's Season 1 Intro.gif|Russell's Internet Season 1 intro. Russell's Season 2 Intro.png|Russell's Internet Season 2 intro. Russel.gif|Russell's TV Season intro. Russell's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Russell's Internet Season 3/4 intro. Whose_Line_Is_It_Anyway_003_0001.jpg|Russell with his five o' clock shadow in Whose Line Is It Anyway? Russel_without_pirate_hat.jpg|Russell without his pirate hat. RussellUnderTheSea.jpg|Russell's about ready to eat something. HtfRussell.png|Russell holding a Christmas light bulb. Htf-piranhas.jpg|Russell performing a life-threatening stunt. Russell.png|Russell after the worst and most gruesome experience of his life. Bobblehead.jpg|A Russell bobblehead toy. Indexlumpyrussell.jpg|Lumpy and Russell with Mary Kay eyes. vorrussell.PNG|How Russell sees the movie. Bottled_Up_Inside.png|Russell with a ship in a bottle. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h49m39s119.png|Early concept art of Russell. Screen Shot 2013-01-12 at 10.24.46 PM.png|"That hurts!" Antagonistic_Russell.png|Russell causing mischief on the internet. anchor eye.jpg|You'd think he'd know how to use that better. pilgrim.jpg|Russell as a pilgrim. toy pirate.jpg|Toy Russell. Shirtless Russel.png|Russell without a shirt in By The Seat Of Your Pants. Looking up.jpg|Russell with friends. SWIFE.png|Russell without his wooden foot. Confirmeddeath.png|Russell never had an eye under that patch. close call.jpg|Russell just barely misses Lumpy's head. 51576 438334984567 438333519567 51270 1361 n.jpg|Russell loses control before the government. RussellCrazy.png|Russell driven mad. Img webmaster 1228197423.jpg|Russell found a spade, but he's not happy. Baseball russell.jpg|"Aargh, stupid hook!" Russell watching a movie .jpg|Russell at the movie theatre. Lumpy and Russell.png|Lumpy and Russell getting along. The internet has failed Russell.jpg|Lumpy and Russell not getting along as much. IMG 20131029 164405.jpg|This is the closest thing to a sword fight that Russell will ever find himself in. Onthinice.jpeg|Russell when you win in On Thin Ice. Zombie Russell.jpg|Zombie Russell. Hqdefault3.jpg|Sad Russell getting off the coaster. RUSSHURT.png|Middle view. HTFTwitter.jpg|Russell in a Twitter ad. Russel Character.jpg|Russell. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Russell doesn't see what Giggles and Flippy are doing. Пи.jpg|Russell's laptop. Something Fishyclass.png|Russell at school during show-and-tell. LBE2 The Romantic Evening.png|Russell's first date. Piratewalk.png|Russell strutting his stuff. Oh boy, Cotton Candy!.PNG|Russell likes cotton candy, but not as much as somebody. Happy TreeFriends12345.jpeg|Russell doesn't know which direction to fall. PB_Russell_and_Giggles.png|Cuddles never invited Giggles over for dinner. Rollercoasterride.png|Russell in the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. Coasterbuddies.png|Russell with Disco Bear. russellsketch.jpg|Sketches of Russell. Deaths Dead_2.png Russblewup.png Gws42.png ClAct89.png Actggfhgfh.png RS42.png From_Hero_to_Eternity_PT2_49.PNG|Russell being sucked into the whirlpool. Paynomind.png Destroyed_Bridge.png Sea_what_found_4.png Doubledead.png HTF_Moments_-_Russell_run_out_from_orca_(TV_S01_E06.1)_9.png Circusdestruction.png Captaingoesdown.png HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_28.png Cracked.png HTFT22.jpg Confirmeddeath.png Russell%27s_skull.PNG BrW59.png Sniffnothere.png KMUP25.png Episodic RussellEat.png SkyJoke.png Grrr.png Shio.png Jarr.png Yummyyy.png CashYourLife.png StoneTheHi.png Entagon.png Bulg.png HardFish.png 080.png DangerNopes.png CrazyRussell.png HelpMePlease.png FishorLife.png Diee.png RussellNowLook.png HisBlood.png Boudiergo.png Russellhandless.jpg Pleaaase.png StoleEye.png Whatt.png Balance.png Whoopitti.png Russelldeath.png Born2die.png Nope.png Divingrussell.png Pickuptheclam2.png Tastyclam.png Dizzyruss.png Russellabused.png Navalmines.png 1GWS.png 5GWS.png 15GWS.png 16GWS.png 23GWS.png Insane Russell.jpg 10888580 1618112635086045 8806045296049327859 n.jpg Gotthetreasure.png Pushed.png Sea what found 3.png Russell Angry.png Seamobile.png Russellinflated.png Sea what found 4.png Snowplacetogo lump flaregun.png Snowplacetogo lump flaregun02.png Hungryruss.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 1.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 2.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 3.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 4.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 5.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 6.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 7.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 8.png Shamu.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 9.png Splash.png Hototter.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 6.png File:Dedtftfrtf.png File:Fcffgt.png Ouch Russell 2.jpg File:Fcgvch_fc.png File:Fxxddfgvfvfy.png Sight 10.jpg Sight 11.jpg Sight 12.jpg Sight 13.jpg Sight 14.jpg Sight 15.jpg Sight 16.jpg Sight 17.jpg Sight 18.jpg Sight 24.jpg Sight 25.jpg Sight 26.jpg Sight 35.jpg Sight 36.jpg Sight 37.jpg Sight 47.jpg Sight 48.jpg Sight 60.jpg Sight 75.jpg Sight 76.jpg Sight 77.jpg Sight 78.jpg Sight 79.jpg Sight 86.jpg Sight 87.jpg Rocknrollruss.png Russell skeleton.png Fried Pirate.png Cracked.png LBE2 Looking Down.png|Warning: Not for those with filthy minds. LBE2 Brave Russell.png LBE2 Russell and The Fish.png Wrath_of_Con_Fans.png Wrath_of_Con_2.png Russell and his piranha fish.PNG Russell confused.PNG SF_Russell_and_Lumpy.png Headless Russell with flag.PNG Russell_and_his_piranha.png Russell's skull.PNG The piranha's new home.PNG Russel's Pirate Ship 2.png That is a lot of blood.png Dang.png This was not well though out.png Drivingrussell.png Russell and Cub bottled up.png BU_Russell.png Looks like he is all bottled up.png Russell date.png YKMU Russell X Giggles.PNG Russell did it...png Russell and tentacle.png GigglesXRussell comfirmed.PNG |Russell x Giant Squid confirmed! Shocked Russell.png OH MY GOD, THAT REALLY HURTS!!!.PNG Russell in danger.png Yar.png Pull.png Discofish.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Image galleries